Xenophilia Shepard
by N7Dovah
Summary: Shepard is really in to aliens... I mean really into aliens. Follow Shepard throughout his life as her gets it on with random alien chicks!


**Hey guys! N7Dovah here again with another Mass Effect story! This one is going to be a series of one-shots of Spacer/War Hero/Soldier John Shepard throughout his life, whether pre-Mass Effect One to post-Mass Effect 3, and it won't be in order, just jumping around! These are going to be lemons of the xenophilia Commander fucking different species, Salarian, Turian, Batarian, Quarian, Asari, and more! I won't be doing any girls from the game since I'm already doing that in** _ **Nymphomania Shepard**_ **, go check it out if you like this story! And if you have race request, make them! Anywho! This first chapter will be Shep-** **Shep x Female Turian! Well, all of his mates will be female! So without further ado…**

I was on Palaven, on break from N7 training, figured it'd be a good idea to go somewhere new, I learn a thing or two from the law force of the galaxy. Just because I was off training, didn't mean I couldn't learn a few new tricks. The sun was setting and I was finishing an outdoor sparring session with a Turian named Brumus, he was about a head taller than me, and his thick plates were as hard as steel. I could only aim for his face, anywhere else and it hurt me and not me and he came in bare chested, and I rose to the challenge, leaving my midsection wide open.

More than once did I take a metallic knee to the abs, making my whole body cry out for me to stop, pushing past the pain, all I could do was dodge and wait for my chance or for the match to time out. Eventually, he took too hard of a swing, and when I weaved around him, he was bent forward, still in the effect of a huge haymaker. I took the time to charge up and use the thick plating on his back as a boost and flung myself up into the darkening sky. He looked up at me as I came back down, gripping the front of the carapace that forms his collar, and exerting the rest of my energy to bring him down with me.

We both smacked onto the cold stone ground of Palaven, my already abused abdomen taking all the impact for me, but the Turian's exposed head bounced off the ground. I heard him moan as he rolled away onto his back. "First one to the feet will be declared the winner due to lack of time! You have ten seconds or it's a draw!" The Turian referee hollered.

We both rose to our knees. "One!" The whole crowd screamed.

Brumus swung and connected with my jaw, knocking my on my ass again. "Two!" They cheered again, pointing out they would continue until the end.

I kicked with all my might, hitting the bleeding spot on his forehead. More navy blue blood came out as he collapsed too. "Three!"

I pushed to my knees as he rolled to his stomach. "Four!"

I start to rise, but the Turian grips my forearms, pulling me back down. "Five!"

I drilled a punch into the cut. "Six!"

Again. "Seven!"

Another punch and his hold finally loosened. "Eight!"

I pushed him away, the heavy body rolling onto his back. "Nine!"

With all my remaining might, I push to my feet. "Ten!" They bellow immediately after I got to my feet.

"And we have a winner! John Shepard!" The Turian grabbed my wrist, lifting it above my head, practically holding me up. They cheered and watched as three Turian medics jogged onto the battleground, there was navy and crimson blood covering the ground mixed with sweat. I looked down to see my chest bleeding, covering my, already, bruising abdomen. One of the medics rushed to me as the ref released my hand, she set down a medical box, pulling out a small clothe, immediately whipping away the blood. She pulled out medi-gel and started rubbing on all the cuts and bruises, and I look down in time to see her smile at me sheepishly.

Her skin was much a much uniquer color I'd only seen on a few Turians, unlike the common blues, grays, and tans, hers was a wine red, with the plating being garnet red, and amethyst face-paint running under her amber eyes, on her nose, and down her mandibles. She was lithe, like most Turian woman, I assumed about a head shorter than me from her position buried in my torso. Also unlike most Turians, her fingers weren't as savage and rough, hers were gentler with a feathery touch.

I relax at the feeling of her soft hands rubbing the medi-gel into my skin, then wraps a gauze around my abdomen. "Let me get your shirt and jacket." She smiles and her cool, sexy voice wends a shiver down my spine. I watch as she walks to over to my discarded clothing, and I notice she's wearing Phoenix armor, the white and pink looking great on her Turian curves. I mean, what curves they have, the way her hips raise slightly, but no where nearly as much as the males, and even though they don't have breast or nipples, replaced with that breast plating. And her legs had the slight arch with small spurs coming out of the backs.

"Here you are, Shepard." The female hands me my white T-shirt and red and black leather N7 jacket.

"Thank you, miss…?"

"Varia Santis. Here, let me help you with that." She purrs, helping get my shirt over my head and then my jacket on my shoulders. "Perhaps I could buy our champion a drink?"

"Or perhaps I could by the pretty medic who fixed me up a drink?"

She chuckled with a shrug. "Why the hell not?" I wrap my arm around the back of her armor's carapace and she wraps her left wiry arm around my waist, letting me use her to help walk while my energy restores. Soon we're at a Turian bar, the place has a few scattered Salarians and the odd Asari. It was the same bar I had came to the past few nights, and the place had all same customers and employees, A Turian bartender and Salarian Barmaid, and the waiters and waitresses were all Turians. I motioned for the Salarian to bring us a drink.

"Dextro for the Turian lady, Levo for the Human sir."

"Thank you, Kirrih."

"Don't mention it, sweetie."

"You know the barmaid's name?" Varia asked with disbelief.

"I've been here every night, so yeah, I know the Salarian barmaid's name. Not the Turian, he gives me dirty looks."

She chuckled and I clinked my beer bottle to her dextro-drink. A few hours, and many drinks, the bar was starting thin out, only us and a few Turian drunks lingering around, and Varia was practically sitting in my lap. "How about we get out of here, Shepard." She coos in my ear.

"My place is just around the corner." She hops out of her seat, grabbing my hand in hers, dragging me with her, I drop credits onto the table. "Money's on the counter, Kirrih!" I holler before the door to the bar closes. I guide her down the street to a hotel, it was a small but nice place, and had three floors, which I had a room on top. We got to my room and I locked the door behind us, as soon as I turned around, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her.

Her tongue immediately darts out, lashing out at me, I rise to the challenge for the second time tonight. The battle was quickly won by yours truly. We started walking backwards, until she's backed up against the foot of the bed, she spins us around, pushing me down onto the bed. "Don't want to be crushed by armor, now do you, Champion?" Before I could answer, she starts undoing the latches and seals on her armor, and she somehow she gets off the thick armor off and is standing naked while I'm still in my boxers.

She lunges at me, straddling my hips, and I could feel her neither lips, that were quickly becoming wet, against my already rock hard erection. She ground her hips against mine as her talon cut down the middle of my abdomen, opening the bandages, revealing thin white scars in the feint shape of a Turian's knee. Her hands run up and down my bare chest greedily before grabbing my N7 dog tags and using them to yank me into a kiss. I feel one of her hands slide down my body and tug on my boxers, I help her work my way out of the, my member standing at full height.

She breaks the kiss and slides down my body until her face is directly below my shaft, staring at the underside. "I've never been with a Human before…" She purred, gripping the base. "Are all Humans bigger than Turians?"

"They got height, we got _height_."

"This will be fun." And with that, she took me into her warm mouth. She swirls her long tongue around my dick, before sliding me into her mouth. Once there is only about four inches left, she stops, her mandibles twitched and she slowly start sliding down until her painted nose hits my pelvis. She stays like that for a long moment, her throat tightening and relaxing around my cock, then she raises back up to the tip, then lowers herself back down.

She continues doing this, occasionally closing squeezing my member in her throat, making me buck against her mouth. Soon, I feel my climax approaching, and I clamp my hands on the back of her head, feeling the smooth skin of her head under my hands. She hums happily as she sucks, causing me to erupt straight down her throat, and she drinks as it comes, using her soft tongue to massage the underside of my head, drawing more and more out, milking me dry.

She crawled up my body, making eye contact as she swallowed my cum, not a single drop missing her mouth. She straddled my hips, pressing my tip to her sopping cunt, and without hesitation, she slammed herself down, her ass clapping against my balls, head kissing her womb. We both cried out in pleasure, her hands finding my chest and digging in as she howled. As she adjusted to the size, I reached over the side of the bed, moaning as her tight womanhood squeezed me as I twisted. I felt around until my fingers wrapped around a thin glass bottle, grabbing a bottle of Thessian wine I brought with me.

Uncapping the bottle, I pour the cold liquor into the bowl her collar bone fills, the dark red liquid rising about halfway up her neck. I lower my head, lapping at the bittersweet wine like a thirsty Varren. She cradles my head in her arms as I drink, moaning gently. "This is _so_ kinky." Varia moans.

"You're telling me." I move my head to the center of her carapace, pushing her forward and leaning backwards, drinking the rest. "This – us – is kinky on it's own. A Turian and a Human. Not too common."

"I think it's hot." She cooed, bucking her hips back and forth. Her tight walls made me moan in pleasure as she rocked back and forth, each movement sending pleasured spikes through my body, I can tell she's getting the same feeling as me from her soft moans and gasps. I placed my hands on her thigh, feeling the soft flesh underneath, unlike the solid plating of her torso, face, shins, and forearms, some of her was soft, such as her ass, thighs, and biceps.

She slowly rises off my member until only the head remains in, then slam back down. Rising back up faster, coming down harder, she repeats, with each bounce gaining speed and strength. I start meeting her bounces with thrusts of my own, barely being able to ram all the way in, the tightness, the feeling of completely filling her. She was moaning like a filthy bar whore, and if you thought about, that's what she was, a girl who shacked up with a Human after drinks. But damn was she sexy, her red skin, purple paint, amber eyes, mandibles twitching like crazy as she threw head back, moaning and screaming, hopping on my cock.

Her talons digging into my chest again, her movements were becoming shorter, faster, and more feral, I could tell she was close, and I wasn't far off. Gripping her narrow hips, I buck wildly and ferociously into her, piercing her womb with each thrust. He slutty moans turning into full fledged harlot screams as her walls tighten around my member, making movement nearly impossible as she came. Her reaction triggered mine as I came deep in her womb, filling that up to the brink and some of our combined juices spilled out onto our pelvises.

I pulled my still erect member out of the Turian medic as she came down from her orgasm, tossing her onto the bed bedside me, she lands on her knees, face buried in the pillow. I wasted no time, lining my dick up with her back door, she was still in the orgasmic daze, not fully recovered as I slammed into her ass. She screamed again as I rammed in, not giving her time to adjust as I started relentlessly fucking her in the anus. I felt my balls slam into her pussy, my hips slamming into her ass, making it clap around me, which is a great feeling.

Her ass wasn't the biggest I'd ever had, but it was definitely a very nice one. Her cheeks were soft against my hips, each bounce making me throb in her, and each throb made her let out a sultry moan. I keep pounding into the soft ass, the rapid impacts making her garnet red booty turn Human blood red. "I've never had a cock this big in my ass before!" She screamed.

"Yeah? Well I have three more days. We aren't leaving this room until we've done it on everything and everywhere." I leaned forward, pressing my lip to her ear. "I'm going to pound this ass so hard, you'll have a permanent limp even surgery couldn't fix."

She let out a shudder as I leaned back, resuming my violent violation of her tight ass. "By all means, go ahead…" It was barely audible, but I heard it.

Soon, I felt my climax rising and I lean over her back, pressing my chest to her her back plates. My start thrusting wildly and feral, slamming into her tight back door, my new, even rougher form makes her anus tighten around my cock. Each of my thrusts makes the slutty Turian scream my name, repeatedly, over and over. And boy, oh boy, was it hot, her screams make me throb harder as I hump into her ass like a Varren in heat. With one final thrust into her tight ass, I spray my hot seed into her ass, she screams her loudest at the foreign fluid spurting into her anus. "John!"

I slide out, still erect, but giving her time to recover. There was a knock at the door and I creep over to it. Opening it just enough to peek my head out, I see another Turian woman. She's wearing crimson and teal uniform for the hotel and she has a silver plating with obsidian black skin and her beauty is pulled together with aqua blue eyes and ruby red face-paint running over her eyes and under her chin. I accidentally let the door slip, revealing my rock hard erection and Varia laying on the bed with cum spilling out of her ass.

"There has been noise comp-" She stops at the sight before her. "Varia!" She hollers, running to the bed.

"Hey sis." She replies dreamily.

 _Oh shit!_

"Varie! What's going on?"

"It's okay, Pana. I was just spending some quality time with the man who defeated Brumus tonight." She sits up, shuddering as the cum rolls out at a faster speed. "Shepard, the is Pana Santis. My little sister."

"Ever seen sis in a situation like this before?" I ask Pana.

"Not quite."

"She means we've had a few _moments_ together." She turns her head to her sister, a smile, or the Turian equivalent, spread across her face. "Wanna join us, Pana?"

"I-I don't know… Is it okay with you, Shepard?" She asks, playing with her fingers.

"The more the merrier." I grin with a cheshire grin, crawling back into the bed, Varia curled up into my right, her lips finding my neck. Pana did the same on my other side, but tilting my head to meet her lips, I could feel Varia's plates on my ribs, her wet womanhood on my thigh, Pana's clothes rubbed softly against my skin. Varia's hands slide across my abdomen and start working on her sister's clothing, soon she's as naked as the rest of us.

Varia stops, getting back on her knees, laying her face in the pillow, motioning her sister over, her hands coming back to spread her pussy. Pana crawls across me, burying her face between her sister's legs, long tongue slithering inside her Varia's neither lips, lapping at her walls. I take the time to crawl behind Pana silently, lining myself up with her womanhood, slamming forward. She lets out a muffled scream into her sister as I start thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed and power.

I'm ramming into her Pana with full strength and she sounds just like her sister, moaning like a wanton whore, her screams were loud and sultry. She was tighter than her sister, meaning she probably didn't hook up with every other guy she meets, her walls gripped my member as I slammed into her. I kept railing into her, feeling my hips bounce off her ass, just like her sister's. It was soft, round, and bouncy. They were hypnotizing as the jiggled, turning to a darker shade, void black.

Soon, her walls clamp down on mine, stopping my movements, so I buck against her as she climaxes, mine following immediately after, I spray my seed into her womb. I see her bite down roughly on her older sister's clit, Varia's orgasming into Pana's mouth. "Shepard, don't pull out." Varia mewls. She crawls under her sister, and I feel the top of her head pressing gently to my balls. "Okay." She purrs. I pull out, and she latches onto her sister, sucking out the sperm, then she moves back up to her sister, pushing her on her back. She crawls on top of her, pressing her lips to hers, sharing my cum with her, making my member throb in the cold air.

Pana's legs wrap around her sister's hips, and Varia lifts Pana's thighs, exposing her black-skinned ass. Taking the hint, I press my tip to her anus, easing it in, she squeals as I fully put the head in, then easing the rest in. She's panting once I'm fully sheathed inside of her, I bask for a moment in the tightness of her ass, I tried to remember the last time I had an ass, but I couldn't think inside of this mind-numbing ass and gave up, concluding this was the tightest. I slowly pull out, and she whimpers in emptiness. Rubbing my hand in Varia's wetness, coating the front it in her juices, I rub my shaft up and down, slicking it.

I slide into Pana's ass, the lubrication making it slightly easier, but still tighter than her sisters, I pull out slowly, ramming back in, instantly start picking up a fast pace with a crushing strength. She starts moaning like a slut as I pounding into ass, I double over from her tightness, pressing my chest against Varia's back. I moan into Varia's ear and she shudders as my hot breath spreads over her. I my balls slap against Pana's soft ass with each thrust, I moan at the tightness of her anus, and the softness of her rump.

Soon, I feels my sac clench and I hilt myself completely in her ass, spraying my seed, she screams but her sister swallows them in a kiss. Varia slithers down Pana's body, slowly pushing me out, then latching onto her sister's back door, sucking out the cum, my cock twitches at the sight of the dirty Turian incest. Varia swallows it all greedily, then her eyes flicker from her sister to me. "I've got an idea."

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Two hours later, and many, _many_ hours and a helluva lot of handjobs, I lay my head on the pillow, panting raggedly as I try to regain my breathe. Pana sits on her knees at the foot of the bed, Varia lays on the bed, kissing her sister, waiting for me. After, a few moments I crawl back to the edge of the bed, Varia crawls into my lap, pressing me into her womanhood with a groan of fulfillment. She leans down, causing me to have to push my hips back, I look over her shoulder to see her lips lean down to the inside of her sister's carapace collar, where sperm is pooled up two-thirds of the way up her neck. It was a show of my stamina and energy that I was awake half way threw, showing how much I had that I was still awake and able to keep going.

I place my hands on Varia's small hips, raising her hips, then slam her down, thrusting up into her. She shakes ever so gently from are rough pounding as she drinks the cum from her sister's collar. Each drink makes me throb painfully inside of her tight walls, occasionally, she'll lean up, cupping the back of her sister's head and sharing the substance with her in a kiss. By the time she's only drank half of the copious amount, I'm spraying my seed into Varia's womb as she her whole body shakes with an orgasm, I pull out, my sperm leaks out of her as I pull her onto her knees, sliding into her ass.

She laps at the cum like a dehydrated Varren as I ram into her ass, her body rocked back and forth as I drilled her, she moaned like a wanton whore. I watched as she just dipped her whole face into the pool, slurping at it thirstily, Pana is moaning lightly at the feeling of her sister's tongue on her skin, the feeling of my sperm sloshing on her skin, the kinkiness, but when Varia buries face in completely in the cum, she gives me a look saying: _Oh shit, my sister's a slut…_

I feel my balls clench as I bury my cock in her ass, filling her with my sperm, groaning in pleasure as I release. She squeals in pleasure as I paint her insides white, and I lock eyes with Pana's aqua eye. "She drunk _all_ of it." Pana says.

"I'm not surprised." I reach up, putting my hand on the top of her head, making she not to touch her face plating, pulling her up to look back at me. Her whole face is covered in cum, it's smeared around her mouth, dripping from her tongue that hangs from her mouth like a panting Varren, she has it across her forehead, mandibles, nose, one of her eyes is shut from the cum. "Because she's a whore. A cumdump."

"What? Not Varie!"

"What do you think she's doing when she doesn't show up for a night, maybe longer? She does that, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but she says she's doing stuff for the hospital. She's a medic, making runs for the injured to pick them up and take them to the hospital. Ya know, medic stuff."

"Tell her the truth Varia."

She turns back to her sister, still panting slightly. "It's true. I don't ever have to do anything after my shift, usually late night booty-calls."

Pana looked pissed, but she starts licking her sister clean, then forcing it into her sister mouth in a rough kiss. She gives me a nod, telling me to move her. I lay on the bed, pulling on me, sliding into her still tight neither lips with ease due to her wetness and my use of her. She moans gently as I hilt in her and push her down so her chest plating presses against my own chest, looking over her shoulder. Pana is tapping her omni-tool furiously, occasionally dipping her talon into her collar, tasting some of the cum that stuck to the side.

After about fifteen seconds her omni-tool disappears, and is replaced at her womanhood. At the base is an orange circle, swirling slowly, another one on top of it, slightly smaller and faster, and then crossing through both of them is an eight-inch dildo. It's slim and smooth, no ridges, but curves upwards slightly near the end. It glows faintly in the dark room, she slides into bed, gripping the base, proving that the omni-dildo is as solid as the omni-tool. She pushes into her sister until it's hilted all the way inside her older sister's ass.

She grabs Varia by the back of the carapace, forcing her to meet her eyes. "You want to be a slut, we'll treat you like a slut." She lets go, and I take that as my queue to start, thrust my in and out, and I could feel Pana's movements as she railed her sister in the back door.

Varia starts pushing her hips against ours, grinding down against us. "Oh, yes! Oh spirits! I can't remember the last time I had two!" She screamed and you sister _tsk_ ed in disgust. I sit up, slamming in harder and faster, going for a better angle, she just keeps moaning and screaming loudly and whorish.

Pana leans forward, her mouth meeting mine in a kiss, it wasn't what I expect, not from her anger. Her thrust were still rough, angry, and almost as hard as mine, but the kiss was slow and soft. I met her tongue, dancing with, exploring each others mouths, all the while mercilessly fucking Pana's older sister. In the middle of the kiss, the double penetration over came Varia's power and she let an exceptionally loud, slutty scream as she climax. I head to break the kiss after she finished, something become obvious to me.

She lays limply against me, her head in the crook of my neck, I lift her head to be met with shut eyes. "She passed out! No fair!"

"The slut finally couldn't take no more? Figures. Just when I was having fun." We lift the dead wait off my lap laying her beside me, and she curls up to my side, seeking warmth. I look down at my throbbing member, soaked in Varia's juices, but then a hand wraps around the base. I see Pana giving me the Turian smile equivalent, as she lowers herself, wrapping her mouth around me, slowly taking me into her throat. She doesn't break eye contact as she bobs her head up and down, giving me the greatest blowjob I've had in a long time. I moan loudly, one hand gripping the bed sheets, another gripping the top of her head as swirls her tongue around my shaft, humming gently, bobbing and sucking. I press her head down, bucking into her throat as I release straight into her stomach.

She uses the same trick as her sister, massaging the underside of my head, milking me for every last drop, drinking as it comes. She moans as she drinks my seed, humming happily at the taste. Once I tap out, she pulls back, my softening member slipping out of her mouth, she crawls up beside me, we toss the soiled set of sheets, grabbing a new set from the side of the bed and pass out, holding the Turian sisters close.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Three days later and many, _many_ , rounds, I pull on my jacket, grabbing my travel bag, I bid the Santis Sisters goodbye. "Thank you for the great three days." I lean forward kissing Varia and then Pana.

"Bye, Shepard." Varia mumbles sleepily.

"Keep in touch." Pana leans up, giving me another kiss, then cuddling into her sister's side affectionately.

"You're not mad at her anymore?"

"After three days of rough sex, I think she's forgiven." She kisses her sister's cheek, and they both go back to sleep. As I make my way to the spaceport, only thinking.

 _Best shore leave I've ever had!_


End file.
